


You’re my favorite song

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Top Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves the way Harry sounds in bed that he wants to remember the noises forever. Title from Demi Lovato/Joe Jonas You’re my Favorite Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The band has been in the recording studio for what seemed like days and the minute they were told that’s a wrap everyone bolted out the door to their respective cars. But Louis held Harry back, Harry giving him a puzzling look. Louis had told the owners of the studio he just wanted to playback some songs and of course they wouldn’t say no so they left them alone.

“What’s going on Lou? Let’s go home we’ve been here allll day.” Harry whined, giving Louis his best puppy dog eyes. Louis just chuckles pulling Harry in for a hug. “Just a couple more minutes okay?” Louis looks up at Harry from under his fringe with a pout.

“Okay this better be good though.”

Louis had been listening to Harry sing all day, putting every ounce of himself into the songs, his voice cracking and raspy from hours of abuse and he couldn’t help it if it turned him on. And it also didn’t help that the night before they had mind blowing sex and the moans that came out of Harry’s mouth were like none Louis had ever heard before, and he didn’t want to miss another opportunity to hear them again because it’s all that he could think about, and he’s had this idea swimming around his head for quite sometime now and he knows if he told Harry he’d never let him do what he was abut to do, so he keeps it to himself.

Louis tells Harry to stay in the room and runs quickly to the control panel and hurries back in, tackling the younger lad to the couch that Niall decided to pull into the room 3 hours into their session (thank you Niall). 

Before Louis can even get a taste of Harry, he’s pulling his lips off the older lad, “Lou, what is this all about?” 

“D-do you want me to stop, I just-fuck you sounded so good today and I’ve been thinking about last night, and you always tell me to be more spontaneous and to be honest, I just want to fuck you Haz.” 

Harry lets a small moan escape his lips, feeling his jeans tighten at Louis’ words and pulls the older lad back on top of him, his tongue sliding past Louis’s lips producing a quiet moan from them both.

Louis bucks his hips down into Harry to let him know just how much he really wants him, his already hard cock pressing into Harry, which causes Harry to cry out a “mmmlouu”. 

Louis parts their lips for a second still keeping them inches apart his big blue eyes staring into Harry’s emerald ones. 

“Just need to hear you baby, like last night.” 

And he doesn’t have to explain because Harry just blushes and forces his tongue back into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis begins to grind down harshly on Harry, feeling how hard Harry has already gotten against his own cock. Knowing their time is limited and their make out sessions can last over an hour he slides a hand up Harry’s shirt, grabbing his nipple and twisting it until he gets the desired reaction from Harry, who jolts his hips up with a “oohhlouu!”

Louis pulls back from Harry to speak, 

“strip, now” and before Harry can get a word out Louis places a finger over his lips and shakes his head. 

Harry lifts his shirt over his head throwing it to the side, while Louis hops off him so he can take his jeans off, Louis mirroring Harry’s actions. Harry looks back up at Louis for approval and Louis already has a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it lazily as he watches his boyfriend undress. Triggering Harry to groan and lick his lips. 

As much as Louis wants to thrust himself deep into Harry’s mouth, he wants to hear the younger lad moan so instead he pushes Harry back down on the couch and drops to his knees, knowing that move makes Harry weak. Louis knows that he’s going to need to talk dirtier than usual to get what he wants out of Harry but he’s confident enough he can and fuck he’ll do anything to hear those noises again.

“Already so big for me baby, want me to suck you off ya?” Louis purrs out staring up at Harry.

“Ya Lou please, god yesss” Harry mumbles out.

“I know you can do better than that baby, I can hardly hear you. ‘member last night, how loud you were for me, how you begged to be fucked, ‘member those noises baby?” Louis says before wrapping his mouth around Harry’s length, dipping his head to fit the whole thing in. 

“oohhfuckloushitt ohh” Harry cries out, throwing his head back in pleasure and Louis smiles and hums around Harry and begins working his mouth deep throating him, not caring about the gagging sounds coming from his own mouth.

He hollows out his cheeks bobbing his head obscenely darting his eyes up to Harry. Louis knows what makes Harry hot and staring at him with his cock all the way in his mouth is one of them. Harry immediately lets out another audible moan, thrusting his hips up, sending his cock further down Louis’ throat. 

“fuckyalou right there fuck don’t stop.” Louis nips all around Harry’s cock knowing how sensitive it feels and sucks at his head flicking his tongue over his slit.

“jesus louis fuckohhhh” Harry doesn’t know what Louis is doing with his tongue but it makes his stomach stir and thrust his hips up hard into the older lad’s mouth, craving more. Louis knew Harry wasn’t going to last so he brought his hand up to Harry sticking two fingers out, Harry understandingly brings his mouth to Louis’ fingers, sucking loudly, tickling his tongue through the gap moaning as he did so.

Louis popped his fingers out bringing them back down, usually he’d tease Harry but he wanted to make him scream so he shoved both fingers into Harry causing a guttural moan from Harry’s lips, “oohhfucck louu mmm!”

Louis took his mouth off of Harry’s cock and climbed up him, fingers still deep in the younger lad, pressing his mouth to his ear, 

“Want you to fuck yourself on my fingers baby, pretend it’s my cock in you k.” 

Louis can feel Harry’s breathe hitch as he speaks, causing his own neglected cock to ache even more, 

“fuck Lou, ya” Harry chokes out as he begins thrusting his hips down on Louis’ fingers, while Louis bites at his chest leaving purple swells. With each thrust Louis twists and turns his fingers angling them just right to hit Harry’s prostate. He knows he’s hit it when Harry bellows out an “oohshit god right thereyaaa” and begins pounding down even faster on Louis’s fingers, Louis trying to keep them in the same spot.

He loves to see Harry like this, completely blissed, unaware of anything else going on, sweat dripping down his flushed chest, his eyes squeezed shut, his body bouncing up and down like a rag doll. 

“god lou I-Ishittt” and within seconds Harry is coming all over himself and Louis can feel the hot liquid trail down to his fingers. 

“So fucking good baby, want to make you cum again,” Louis breathes into Harry’s curls. Eyes still squeezed shut Harry nods and lets out an almost inaudible, “yaaa”

Harry knows he hasn’t quite succeeded in making the noises Louis is lusting after. Puling his fingers out of Harry, Louis lays him on the couch and begins to lick up the mess Harry made on himself, and he knows it’s something Harry cannot handle in general so he makes sure to enunciate each lick and gulp and can’t help but take Harry’s now soft cock into his mouth, lapping up his cum. 

“louuuiiisss my god shit”. Louis lifts himself and hovers over Harry, his cock dangling over his mouth, “suck”.

 

Louis is brought back to present time as he feels Harry pull his hips down, his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat, and the sight below him is beautiful. His cock balls deep in Harry’s mouth, Harry’s eyes watering from the fullness and Louis could have come right there as harry stared up at him. 

“wanna fuck you Harry” Louis says pulling out of Harry’s mouth, Harry pouting at the loss, he lifts Harry’s legs up spreading him wide and dips his head down, licking at Harry’s hole. 

“god Lou just fuck me please!” Harry shouts. 

“But you taste so good baby, so tight, love to hear you beg to be fucked.” 

“Please Lou, need more please!’ 

“More what Harry?” Louis asks fully knowing as he flicks his tongue in and out of Harry. “

f-fuck me lou please, need your cock in me please!” and Louis can’t help it if his cock twitches each time Harry begs because it’s so unlike him. He gets back up kneeling in between Harry’s legs, shuffles through his stuff to grab the bottle he brought with him and squeezes the smallest amount possible onto his cock because he wanted to make it hurt for Harry, he wanted him to feel himself stretching, feel every inch of Louis sliding into him, because he knew that’d make Harry scream. and slowly inches into Harry, then takes his hips and pulls them as hard as he can into his cock, eliciting a deep moan from Harry that echoes in the room.

“Ya baby, just-like-that-need-to-hear-you” Louis says, each word producing a harder thrust as he watches Harry’s cock bounce up and down off his stomach. 

Harry is withering under him, trying to match Louis’ thrusts with his hips, his knuckles white from grasping the couch and he’s starting to sound like a pornstar and Louis loves this Harry. 

“Fuck Louis, harder pleaseee!” and Louis can’t help but smirk and he brings his body down over Harry’s feeling his heat, Harry’s left leg dangling next to his head so he can penetrate even deeper. 

“Such a naughty boy Harry, wanting me to pound into you, want it to hurt for days? Wanna feel me still in you tomorrow baby?” 

“god yes lou make it hurt please fuck!” Harry screams out and Louis can’t believe the mess of the boy under him, panting and moaning, begging for him.

“Want you to touch yourself Harry k?” watching Harry eagerly take his cock into his hand, moaning at the contact. 

He plants a sloppy kiss on Harry’s mouth biting hard at the bottom lip and he leans back up, keeping the younger lad’s leg on his shoulder, thrusting as hard has he can into him, the new angle causes Harry to arch his back all the way off the couch as Louis hits his prostate, “Louis riiight there shiiitshitt!” Harry is screaming at the top of his lungs his hand movement over his own cock fast and sloppy, his toes curling and Louis just drills into him. 

“so close Lou-wanna come for you again.” 

“Be a good boy Harry, come baby.” Louis says as he pulls out of Harry and thrusts back into him, bottoming out. 

The sound that comes out of Harry’s mouth is even better than the one Louis heard last night, it fills the room and Louis can feel it electrify his entire body and he is coming hot and fast within Harry and Louis is too far gone feeling his own orgasm to see that Harry had come at the same time. 

Once Louis opens his eyes to see Harry below him, eyes closed, chest rising and falling heavily, his hand still wrapped around his cock, dripping with come his curls plastered to his forehead, and Louis has never thought he’s looked more beautiful. 

He pulls out of Harry his come escaping Harry’s hole, seeping into the couch. He leans down taking Harry’s fingers and cock into his mouth like before, lapping up the come. 

“o-ohh louu” Harry whines out, and Louis knows this is too much for Harry but he loves to push him over the edge. 

“Taste so good Harry, you know I love to clean you up.” Louis says between laps sucking each finger hard as he stares up at Harry. “You” lap “are” lap “so” lap “fucking” lap “hot” lap “baby” lap

“was I good Lou?” 

“Such a good boy for me baby,” Louis says planting a kiss on Harry’s stomach as he peels off of Harry leaving the room, returning a minute later.

Harry is now sitting up on the couch lazily pulling his clothes back on.

“What’s that?” He asks pointing to a silver object in Louis’ hand.

“Oh this? Just a little souvenir from today.” Harry jumps up and grabs the item from Louis’ hand.

“Fuck Lou! Did you record us?”

“No! Just you.” Louis says pointing to the mic by the arm of the couch where Harry’s head was. 

“Really can’t believe you didn’t see it.” He says smirking.

“Fucking Christ Lou!” and Louis thinks Harry’s mad at him until he pulls Louis into his arms his mouth tickling his ear, “Every time you listen to this I want you to touch yourself, got it?” He says in a low voice that sends chills up Louis’ spine.


	2. Just Like a Bass Line in Half-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds the recording he made of him and Harry fucking in the studio and decides to listen to it while Harry is out.

Louis had been home alone for the day since Harry was forced to go to some stupid fashion show, and of course his “plus one” couldn’t be Louis so he was left to be bored as hell in their flat.

He didn’t want to go out anywhere because he knew Eleanor would be obligated to accompany him on his outings, and if he had to watch her shop for yet another fucking pair of black skinnies he was going to strangle her with them. And with the cluster of hickies down his neck and collarbone and the visible finger-shaped bruises on his biceps, the last thing Louis needed was people actually thinking _she_ gave them to him, so he stayed inside instead.

Figuring it’d take up a few hours, he attempted to clean up their flat since most of the messes were his and Harry had been bugging him about it for a week and he hoped it’d put Harry in a good mood once he got home later that night and want to reward Louis for all his hard work.

As he was cleaning up their room he came across an unlabeled cd on the floor, thinking it was one of Harry’s umpteen indie mixes he made for Louis to listen to he decided to pop it in the stereo so he could at least say he finally listened to one all the way through. It’s not that he didn’t like them; he was just once of those people who stuck with listening to the same five bands.

But as he hit play, he didn’t hear a guitar riff or a drum intro, instead he heard Harry screaming out _oohhlouu_ and himself faintly telling Harry to strip. Louis hit stop, an “oh my god” escaped his lips as he felt his cheeks redden and his pants tighten ever so slightly. It had been from a few weeks ago when Louis recorded Harry in the studio, he had yet to listen to it thinking Harry had destroyed it.

Forgetting what he had been doing he went and laid down on the bed pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the pile of clothes that he was attempting to organize before hand. He shimmied his trousers down his thighs, his cock already semi-hard from just the thought of what he was about to do.

He grabbed some lube from the dresser and the stereo remote and hit play. Squeezing some on his fingers Louis began working the gel over himself as he heard Harry moaning through the speakers.

“fuuck” Louis groaned to himself as he kept a steady pace on his cock. Hearing Harry beg for him made his stomach do flips and when he heard Harry let out an _oohhfuckloushitt_ he began to work himself faster and harder letting his own little moans escape his mouth. Louis had never been more thankful for surround sound as he was right now. It felt like Harry was in the room with him, his moaning echoing around all four walls going straight to Louis’s cock.

He could never mimic the things Harry does with his hands, but that didn’t stop him from trying, he tightened harder, flicking his thumb around the head, feeling precome collect at the tip wishing Harry was there to lick it off.  Louis’s eyes were glued shut, his back sticking to the bed, his breathing quickened with each pump. Harry screaming out, _right there_ _don’t stop_ made Louis let out a loud moan as he pictured his boyfriend throwing his head back, his mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock.

Louis wasn’t kidding when he told Harry he loves what sounds come out of his mouth and he didn’t think that recording it would have this much of an affect on him but he wish he had thought of it sooner because it was fucking hot and Harry’s voice was so much deeper and raspier on tape.

He releases his hand from his cock for a second to drop a small amount of lube between his other fingers before he let that hand trail down past his cock to his entrance. Louis _never_ fingers himself but he’s so caught up in this moment and craving more and _fuck_ he really wishes it was Harry’s long fingers instead that he just has to do it in order to come.

He takes his cock back in his right hand as his left fingers dance around his hole as he lightly nudges his middle finger into himself to the sound of Harry moaning out _jesus louis fuckohhhh._

He’s so tight around his own finger, still wishing it was Harry beneath him, but he forgot how good it felt so he slides his forefinger in next to his middle and searches for the spot that Harry knows like the back of his hand; because he somehow knew Louis’s body better than he knew it himself.

Louis was now moaning almost as loud as Harry’s recording as his fingers finally grazed his prostate and he began digging his hips deeper into his fingers, his back arching off the bed. “fucck yaooohhmmm” and Louis tries keeping his fingers steady as he continually hits the same spot but it’s so hard at this angle and Harry’s fingers are so much longer and skilled than his own. But he feels the pleasure coursing through his body with each thrust and jerk of his hips.

And Louis can’t help but let out a “fuccckyaa Harry god yes” as he hears him over the stereo saying _f-fuck me lou please, need your cock in me please_ and if he actually thought about it, it’d be kind of silly for him to say that since Harry couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t care, everything just felt so good, even if his movements on his cock were sloppy now that all his attention was on fucking himself on his fingers.  

Hearing Harry cry out to make it hurt doesn’t help Louis’s situation as he drives one more finger deep inside himself letting out a string of “oohhs” and “mmmms” as he scissors and spreads himself out and he knows he won’t last much longer, his toes are beginning to curl and he’s biting his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood and once he hears that last deep moan through the speakers, Louis involuntarily arches his back off the bed his head digging into the pillow, a squeak escaping his mouth and he is coming hard, spilling hot liquid over his hand and stomach.

He just sits there for a moment, not moving his hands riding out his orgasm, feeling sweat drip down his face and chest as it rises and falls, his breathing uneven and heavy.

“godfuckingshit” Louis huffs out before pulling his fingers out of himself and loosening his grip on his cock, his wet hand falling to the bed.

Louis notices he has the biggest fucking grin plastered on his face and he can’t help but laugh at what he had just done, shaking his head slightly in amusement and _god_ he wishes Harry could be there to clean him up, because there’s nothing he loved more than watching Harry as he eagerly licked up Louis’s mess and he moans slightly at the thought.

When he finally feels like he can move and his legs aren’t jelly, Louis slides off the bed to clean himself up and change the sheets. And he’s made himself even hornier if that’s possible so he decides to rip that cd to every single one of his devices so he always has it with him. Once he’s dressed and has the room cleaned up he decides to text Harry to see if he’s having as much fun as himself.

_Hey baby how’s the fashion show miss you_

_Stupid. Miss you too be home soon. Keeping yourself busy I hope?_

_You have nooo idea ; )_

_Oh god lou…_

_You’d do the same, if you had me screaming your name on cd_

_Mmm naughty boy boo so you listened to it and got off? fucking hot babe_

_You missed one hell of a show Haz, I was a wreck, love how you sounded, made me come so quickly._

_Fuck, wish I was there, making me hard already_

_Hurry home then, I’m already stretched and ready for you want you in me tonight_

_Fucck leaving now! You better be naked when I walk through that door_

_Already on my hands and knees waiting, door’s unlocked_


End file.
